The second year of the research grant, we shall continue to record detailed descriptions of the everyday lives of the fifty mentally retarded adults who comprise the intensive sample. Changes in the lives of these people as they move towards greater or lesser normalization will be carefully documented, especially by means by means of recording "normalization incidents." Particular care will be given to obtaining comparable information on the lives of all persons in our sample. Emphasis will also be placed on the collection of life histories from approximately twelve members of the sample. The various hypothesis which were proposed regarding normalization will be tested with particular concern given to the effect of the service delivery system and to comparisons between white and black clients in our sample. Finally, the adaptive behavior of all members of the sample will be assessed in terms of such domains of life as work, self-maintenance skills, family relationships, leisure activities. fantasy, behavior in public places, communicative competence and involvement with the legal system and service delivery system.